This invention relates to a clamp mechanism for maintaining a workpiece in desired position and which is characterized by a construction which applies a desired clamping force to a selected workpiece regardless of variations in dimensions of the workpiece selected and to an apparatus for cutting the ends of the workpieces at a desired angle, including the cutting of mitered end picture frame moldings, which may utilize such clamp mechanism.
In various manufacturing operations, in which a workpiece is to be clamped for performing certain operations thereon including cutting of the ends thereof to desired angles such as would be desired in the building of picture frames, a clamp mechanism is necessary for maintaining the workpiece in desired position. Heretofore, various constructions of clamp mechanisms have been proposed for clamping and maintaining a workpiece in a desired position.
However, these previously proposed clamp mechanisms have been deficient in their construction and operation (1) by the inability to compensate for variations in dimensions of the workpieces being clamped and/or (2) by the inability to apply a desired selected clamping force to the workpieces regardless of variations in dimensions thereof.
Additionally, various constructions of apparatus for cutting the ends of workpieces, including picture frame moldings, to form desired angularly cut ends, such as mitered ends, have been proposed to aid the builders of various products, including picture frames. However, all of these previously proposed workpiece end cutting apparatuses have been either complex in their construction, cumbersome for use by an operator, deficient in the flexibility thereof and/or lacked the incorporation therein of a quick acting, dimesion compensating, clamp mechanism for maintaining the workpieces in desired positions for the cutting of an angularly cut end thereon.